Forgotten then not
by machomatthew29350
Summary: There's a new kid with even crazier powers then El. Connected to Will he must try and get away from... enner! I'll explain where it's set in the story.
1. Prolougue Part 1

''Where am I?'' Those 3 simple words echoed in whatever room he was trapped in. He looked down at his arm and saw a number.

 _012_

As 12 looked around he realized he was in a white room. Blank and empty just like his mind. How he got here he didn't know but he could tell he needed help. From who though since he cant remember any names. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't get out and right after he stopped he heard a click.

*click*

A door he didn't know was there opened up and in walked 3 men. The first one looked kinda old and had white hair. He was wearing a suit while the other 2 wore lab coats.

''Good to see that your awake. You caused quite a ruckus when we brought you here. Promise me that if we let you go you wont try to leave.'' The mystery man said. 12 nodded unsure of what he was supposed to say. The other 2 men went over and undid the straps on the bed where he laid. As soon as he sat up his arm was grabbed and he was walking out of the room he woke up in... not like he cared. 12 was forced into a room that had a table and machines. The mystery man from before looked at him.

''My name is Dr. Brenner and I work for the government and study psychokinetic abilities in people. If you cooperate we will help you understand the abilities inside you.'' Dr. Brenner said,''Right now we want to see if you can do anything on your own.'' Knowing what Brenner was trying to say he spoke 1 little word that sparked a dormant power inside him.

''No'' Brenner was shocked to say the least. None of the others had done this. He thought this kid needed some encouragement so he brought 2 men in. At first 12 couldn't understand what was happening but before long he found out as they repeatedly beat him up. His blood spilled everywhere. 12's blood began to boil and he wanted to fight back but he didn't and instead he took the beating until Brenner made them stop. Brenner roughly grabbed 12's arm and pulled him though corridors until they came upon a black door with bars on the window. 12 was roughly thrown in by Brenner.

*Thud*

12 hit the floor and stayed there.

''Your useless. Be ready to work or worse things will happen to you.''Brenner said and then left. 12 pushed himself to the corner of the room. 12 didn't know if he would cry or not. All of a sudden Somebody opened the door to the cell and took quick strides to 12. 12 war roughly grabbed and

*squish*

''If you don't cooperate this will happen more often.'' said the doctor as he smiled sadistically holding up something and left the room but right before he left the room he said 10 chilling words that will haunt 12 for a few days.

''You don't deserve you name you filthy piece of shit.''

*slam*

The door closed and 12 gaped at what happened and didn't know what to do. Tears leaked form his eyes until he realized he was bawling his eyes out. After having stopped crying he looked down at his hand and realized what happened.

The doctor cut his skin off where the number 012 was.

 **' ''Help!'' '** He slid down on the wall crying not knowing who he contacted.

* * *

 **'Help!'**

*Gasp*

and with that 1 word a 12 year old year woke up in a cold sweat panting. Not knowing what to do he ran to another room in the house. In the room he ran to was another boy.

''Johnathan!Wake up!'' the 12 year old said shacking 16 yr old now known as Jonathan. Johnathan bolted awake and looked ready to fight until he realized it has his younger brother, Will who had disturbed his slumber.

''What is it Will?'' Johnathan questioned once calming down. Will looked nervous saying it at first but then decided to say it.

''I..I think there is a kid a Hawkins Lab.''


	2. Prolouge Part 2

Previously on Forgotten but not:

* * *

 **'Help!'**

*Gasp*

and with that 1 word a 12 year old year woke up in a cold sweat panting. Not knowing what to do he ran to another room in the house. In the room he ran to was another boy.

''Johnathan!Wake up!'' the 12 year old said shacking 16 yr old now known as Jonathan. Johnathan bolted awake and looked ready to fight until he realized it has his younger brother, Will who had disturbed his slumber.

''What is it Will?'' Johnathan questioned once calming down. Will looked nervous saying it at first but then decided to say it.

''I..I think there is a kid a Hawkins Lab.''

* * *

''So tell me again what you saw.'' Hopper the chief policeman in town said. Right now the whole gang was in the Byers Residence listening in and very intrigued. Not only did Joyce Byers call the police station, Will called a code red which meant something was up big time if Will called it. Dustin and Lucas, who also brought Max (Max doesn't know anything about the Upside Down), hurried to get there. While Mike told Nancy who called Steve who offered to give them a lift which they accepted. Eleven showed up with Mike, Nancy and Steve. (How will be explained in a future chapter).

''There was a kid in a dirty cell crying and he was bleeding profusely.'' Will said nervous and scared for the boy. Something about the boy made him want to help him. Maybe cause the boy got kidnapped.

''What does profusely mean?'' Dustin asked

''It means a lot.'' Nancy replied,'' but anyway how could you be sure it was at Hawkins.'' Will paused trying to remember.

''A doctor came in and cut his skin off'' Will stated,'' the doctor's name was .'' Eleven sucked in a breath when will said that name. Not many people noticed but Mike surely did.

''El what's wrong? Do you know ?" Mike question and all eyes looked at her. El nodded.

'' is a mouth breather. She cut up all her patients so they could feel pain 24/7.'' El explained while thinking

 _*flashback begin*_

 _Eleven was laying in her bed and was trying to cover her ears so she could sleep but she only kept hearing the screams and a maniacal laughter. The next day El had to go with Papa. She passed a room and her eyes widened. Let's just say... that was the first time El saw the color Red._

 _*flashback end*_

''Can we go save him?'' Will asked with determination in his eyes. Nobody said anything surprised Will said that. Mike was the first to recover.

''Yeah, we can!" Will and Mike high-fived snapping everyone out of there trance. Hopper was the first to react.

''NO! We aren't going to rescue some mysterious boy who may or may not be there.'' He said

''If we can prove he's real then can we go?'' Will pleaded

''Fine but how will you prove it.'' Hopper said smugly forgetting the presence of someone.

''Me.''

Everyone turned to El except Will and Mike who smiled knowingly.

The next thing you know El was blinded and started searching.

* * *

El walked around in the darkness until stumbling across a body. The body was curled up and bleeding profusely like Will had claimed.

''So Will was telling the truth. He is real.'' El said moving to get a closer look. When the person curled in a ball looked directly at her shocking her back into reality.

* * *

El then took of her blindfold. Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer. El looked at Will and nodded.

''Yes.'' Will looked happy for a second but then frowned.

''What's wrong?'' Joyce said

''I'm glad I proved he was real but we still need to get him out of there.'' Will stated his determination filling the room. Mike and El nodded instantly knowing why he wanted to hurry.

''Alright everyone get prepared and we will break this guy out of Hawkins Lab.'' Hopper stated

*Knock Knock*

Everyone immediately quieted down.

''No one is home!'' Steve shouted and Dustin laughed while Johnathan elbowed him in the ribs.

''Ow! What was that for?'' Steve questioned

''For being loud.'' Johnathan quipped

''Guys!''Max hissed at them

''What!?'' They looked back and Max pointed to Will. No one could remember seeing him move to get the door but sure enough Will reached the door and the knocking slowly came to a stop as Will reached the door.

''Will don't touch that door!'' Joyce, Hopper and Johnathan said Will looked back at them.

''Trust me.'' He said

''But-''Johnathan and Hopper started but were shushed by Nancy and Joyce. Nancy did it to Johnathan and Joyce did it to Hopper. The Kids and Steve Nodded at him to do it. Will braced himself and slowly touched the doorknob. He slowly turned it.

*Click*

Will pulled the door open and there was a stranger 1 inch shorter than him standing there.

''Hello-'' Will started but was cut off by to things.

1.) He saw who the person looked like and

2.) The person fainted

Will stood there in shock not knowing what to do as Steve picked the kid up and carried him to the bathroom to get cleaned up but not before seeing what was wrong with Will.

''Will! What's wrong?'' Mike asked thinking he might know the answer but asked anyway. Will slowly closed the door and turned around.

''The person at the door was the person from my dream.''


	3. First choices: Will or Steve

Previously on Stranger Things:

Will stood there in shock not knowing what to do as Steve picked the kid up and carried him to the bathroom to get cleaned up but not before seeing what was wrong with Will.

''Will! What's wrong?'' Mike asked thinking he might know the answer but asked anyway. Will slowly closed the door and turned around.

''The person at the door was the person from my dream.''

* * *

Today on Stranger Things:

''You can't be serious!'' Lucas exclaimed and Will nodded Joyce stepped forward.

''Steve get the poor child into one of the bedrooms and come back outside so we can figure out what to do. Steve nodded and proceeded to walk down to hall to Will's room and layed the kid on his bed and walked out and joined the group. Where El was passing.

''How is it possible that he escaped from Hawkins Lab?'' El questioned out loud.

''Didn't you escape from the Lab?'' Johnathan questioned

''I did but that was because I had made the rift to the upside down.'' El explained

''Maybe he got out when you did.'' Steve asked

''And not show up till a year later...right.''El said sarcastically All of a sudden the lights started flickering. Everyone looked around in shock then looked at El to see if she was doing it but it wasn't her as she shook her head no and she didn't have a nosebleed. Everyone looked around in wonder thinking of who it could be.

*Bang*

''What the Hell?!'' Hopper yelled.

* * *

Will's Choice:

Then an Earthquake started and everyone tried to hide. Johnathan, Nancy, Joyce and Hopper hid in the kitchen under the table. Lucas and Max sat on the floor next to the couch. Mike and Will stayed by the wall. Steve and Dustin were standing in the middle of the room when a ruble fell from the ceiling. Steve saw it coming and got Dustin out the way just in time. Everyone's minds racked trying to figured it out. Will tore across the room and down the hall trying to ignore everyone's shouts.

''Will!''

''What are you doing!''

''Stay here!''

''Trust me!'' He yelled back from into the room that held the boy they found earlier. The boy was floating in mid-air with some kind of light enveloping his body. Harsh winds blew around the room knocking most stuff in the room down. It took all the strength Will could Muster to stay standing. Will tried to take a step and was almost thrown off balance but he managed to steady himself. Will took slow steps but managed to make it to the bed. The boy's arms stretched out and Will managed to grab one of them and was lifted off the ground as well. The earthquake stopped as soon as Will grabbed the boy's hand and everybody went to see what Will was doing. All the while Will was pushing himself forward using his momentum and gave the kid a hug. Slowly but surely they floated back to the ground.

''It's okay... I'm here.'' Will said staring at the kid waiting for some kind of reaction.

''Do you think he's...''Joyce trailed off not daring to finish her sentence. Will shock his head no.

''I know he's still alive.'' Will said and backed up a bit so he was sitting on the bed looking hopeful.

*GASP*

The boy sat up quickly entering a coughing fit. Everyone looked surprised at that then looked at Will wondering how he did it. The mysterious stranger looked around confused then settled his eyes on Will and Will just looked back. With the next 3 words Will says starts a beautiful friendship... and maybe something more.

''Let's be friends.''

* * *

Steve's Choice

Rumbling started up outside and everyone stopped what they where doing to hear. Then all of a sudden the rumbling trying to act tough walked outside but was surprised to see that no one was there. Steve turned around but forgot to close the door. He made his way back to the middle of the room.

''There was nothing outsi-''

*BANG*

With that Steve Harrington fell to the floor. A poll of sticky red liquid pooled out of his body and around him. Everyone was to shocked to say anything. Nancy let few silent tears fall down her face before turning into Johnathan's chest and bawling her eyes out.

''Shit!'' Dustin said and that's basically how everyone felt in that moment. Then 5 armed men walked into the room followed by 2 doctors. El's eyes widened when see saw the one doctor. White hair... in a suit... there is no doubt about it.

''Papa?''El questioned and Brenner looked at her.

''Look at my beautiful girl all grown up. It must be my lucky day. We are going home sweetie as soon as we collect our package.'' He said but Hopper stood up.

''Like hell you are. You think you can just barge in here and demand to take 2 kids. Get out if you know what's good for you.'' Hopper said,''or else''

''Or else what.?'' Brenner asked,'' I have 5 armed men in here and you have what? A physic girl, 5 kids, 2 tens and 1 other adult and a dead teen at that.'' He laughed kicking Steve who , was trying to stay awake, groaned.'' Everyone was at a stand still. Or, they were until 1 of Brenner's armed officers flew backwards threw the door. Everyone was stunned.

''They have me.'' Everyone looked at the hallway to see a boy standing there with no shoes and a too big shirt. Everyone was shocked except for people from the lab who thought he might show up.

''Ah, my son let's go home.'' Brenner said about to take a step towards the boy before realizing he couldn't move. The boy stared right into Brenner's soul.

''No but here's what will happen. You are going to leave and not return or else.'' He said it so sternly no one could believe it was him.

''Or else what. You don't even have powers.'' Brenner taunted smugly. Then all armed men and the woman doctor were thrown out of the room. Brenner was left shaking. The kid stood there with there telling everything.

''You don't want to know.'' Brenner took off down the street. Everyone cheered before remembering what happened to Steve. Everyone but the mysterious stranger crowded around him. The stranger took small steps toward them. With each step his hair grew longer.

''Move.'' He commanded and they parted like the red sea. He sat down next to Steve and took his hair which was 4 ft long at that moment and wrapped it around Steve's wound which was in his chest.

''What are you doing?''Dustin asked but was shushed by everyone as they stared down in confusion. The stranger waits a moment before clearing his throat. Silence. Then as if he was waiting for the perfect moment:

 _Flower Gleam and Glow  
Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine…_

 _What once was mine_

While singing an energy flowed from the strangers hair to Steve. No one knew what to do or say. Everyone waited for Steve to wake up.

''Everyone is here waiting for you so hurry up.'' The stranger says

*Gasp*

Steve sits up in a rush and looks around in panic before realizing that the armed men and the 2 doctors are gone.

''Are you ok?'' The stranger asks which Steve responded with a nod.

''Good.'' and the stranger passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **Hope everyone likes this chapter! More to come so stick around. I will need you guys and girls help in the next chapter. Give our mysterious stranger a name and make up a backstory for him. Make sure to Follow, Favorite and leave Reviews and Ill see yall in the next chapter! XD**


	4. Questions,Contemplations, and Souls

Previously on Forgotten then Not:

Will's Choice:

''It's okay... I'm here.'' Will said staring at the kid waiting for some kind of reaction.

''Do you think he's...''Joyce trailed off not daring to finish her sentence. Will shock his head no.

''I know he's still alive.'' Will said and backed up a bit so he was sitting on the bed looking hopeful.

*GASP*

The boy sat up quickly entering a coughing fit. Everyone looked surprised at that then looked at Will wondering how he did it. The mysterious stranger looked around confused then settled his eyes on Will and Will just looked back. With the next 3 words Will says starts a beautiful friendship... and maybe something more.

''Let's be friends.''

and Steve's Choice

''What are you doing? ''Dustin asked but was shushed by everyone as they stared down in confusion. The stranger waits a moment before clearing his throat. Silence. Then as if he was waiting for the perfect moment:

 _Flower Gleam and Glow  
Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine…_

 _What once was mine_

While singing an energy flowed from the strangers hair to Steve. No one knew what to do or say. Everyone waited for Steve to wake up.

''Everyone is here waiting for you so hurry up.'' The stranger says

*Gasp*

Steve sits up in a rush and looks around in panic before realizing that the armed men and the 2 doctors are gone.

''Are you ok?'' The stranger asks which Steve responded with a nod.

''Good.'' and the stranger passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Now on Forgotten then Not:

(A/N What ever choice you picked didn't matter. If you chose Will then everyone left so the boy could go get changed. If you chose Steve then they waited for the boy to wake up and get changed before questioning the boy first. The boy's name is revealed in this chapter and I'm so excited!)

Everyone sat around the living waiting for the boy to show up wondering what was going on. Finally about 10 minutes later he showed up in cargo shorts, and a blue t-shirt. Everyone looked surprised at the fact that he still didn't wear shoes but nevertheless they were ready to question him.

''May I have some water please?" the boy asked trying to break the tension

''Of course.'' Joyce went to go get him water and came back with a glass in her hand. Hopper moved out of the chair so the boy can sit down and began questioning him. The muttered a thanks and sat down.

''We are going to ask you questions now, is that okay with you.'' Joyce asked and the boy nodded. Hopper cleared his throat.

''First off what is your name?'' Hopper asked the boy looked around and then answered.

''My name is Jason and Deandre.'' Jason/Deandre said which confused everybody

''Why 2?'' Hopper insisted

''I never had a name and they just popped into my head 1 day.'' Jason/Deandre answered.

''Why don't we call you Jeandre?'' Dustin asked and everyone looked at him.

''Why Jeandre?'' Jason/Deandre asked

''It's a combo of Jason and Deandre.'' Dustin explained

''That makes perfect sense. If you take the J from Jason and replace the D in Deandre with it. It works!'' Will said Jeandre looked at Will studying him. Will noticed and looked down sheepishly. Jeandre returned his focus back to Hopper.

 **Jeandre's POV**

After noticing the shortest boy looked down I turned back to the big guy in front of me.

''May I ask a question?'' I asked trying to be polite as possible.

''What?'' The man asked

''What are you names?'' I asked wondering how he forgot his manners. He face palmed realizing he forgot and let everyone introduce themselves.

''I'm Mike and this is Lucas, Dustin, Max, Will and Eleven.'' Mike explained pointing to each person respectively. Then 3 teens stepped forward.

'' I'm Nancy, Mike's older sister, and this is Johnathan and Steve.''Nancy explained

''I'm Hopper and this is Joyce.'' Hopper said

''Your in Johnathan, Will and my house.'' Joyce said stepping in front so I could see her. I nodded.

''Let's get back to business,''Hopper said,'' So where are you from.'' I quickly looked around then back at Hopper.

''Can I be honest?'' I asked

''Of course.'' Hopper said with a nod.

''I don't know.'' I said and they all looked in disbelief.

''What do you mean you don't know?'' Hopper asked

''I don't know.'' I said more firmly this time.

''Bullshit!'' Mike said and everyone gasped when he said it.

''Mike Language! Nancy reprimanded mortified.

''What do you just believe him because I don't. It's fishy.'' Mike said

''It doesn't matter he was found unconscious.'' Max countered

''So?!''

''Remember when we found El. She was still conscious and remembered everything. Not everyone has to remember everything.'' Lucas said. Everyone continued going back and forth with ideas and rude comments to each other. I had enough so I held out a high C ( the note) until everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

''Fighting isn't the way to find something. Also my soul was split into 4 pieces and sent in random places.'' I explained Mike and El shared a look.

''Where are these pieces?'' Nancy asked I stood up and placed and hand over where my chest is.

''I am 1 piece so there are 3 more. 1 is in a haunted house, 1 is in Derry and 1 is in...'' I trailed off

''Where is the last part of your soul?'' Steve asked. I took a deep breath.

''In the Upside Down.'' I finished


	5. Figures, TaHani and Dahana

Previously on Forgotten then Not:

''Fighting isn't the way to find something. Also my soul was split into 4 pieces and sent in random places.'' I explained Mike and El shared a look.

''Where are these pieces?'' Nancy asked I stood up and placed and hand over where my chest is.

''I am 1 piece so there are 3 more. 1 is in a haunted house, 1 is in Derry and 1 is in...'' I trailed off

''Where is the last part of your soul?'' Steve asked. I took a deep breath.

''In the Upside Down.'' I finished

* * *

Now:

 **Jeandre's POV**

''What!? Everybody yelled

''How can that be.'' Joyce muttered but I shook my head because I didn't know either.

''What if you were experimented on like El.'' Will said and I looked at him and then at El.

''I don't know.'' I said

''So what's the plan Hop.'' Joyce asked. Just then Hopper got a call from another officer.

 _''Hopper come in Hopper!_

''I'm here what's wrong?" Hopper asked

 _''We just got a call that the Sinclair house has been destroyed.''_

*Gasp*

''Do we know why?'' He asked

 _''No, but there was a note for someone named Jeandre and-''_

I didn't stick around to find out as I went out and to start walking to wherever Lucas's house was but when I went to open the door there was a cloaked figure wearing a mask standing there. My momentum gained the best of me because when I went to stop I tripped but was caught by somebody. I turned to see Steve.

''Get away from the door!''Hopper yelled and stood in front of us pointing his gun at the masked man. Steve pushed me behind him and stood behind Hopper ready to charge. All of a sudden the figure took a step and Hopper's gun bent. He looked up confused but didn't have time to react for he and Steve been thrown across the room in opposite directions. Hopper flew and hit the wall rendering him unconscious while Steve flew in the kitchen and landed on his butt on the floor. The masked figure started walking toward me. I was frozen in my spot while everyone yelled for me to run but I stood my ground.

''Why are you here?'' I asked The masked figure stopped walking when it stepped towards me. The masked figured opened up there bag and pulled out 3 things : 1 notebook, 1 journal. and a bottle. Then the figure handed me a stack of papers. I turned them around and realized this figure to be evil.

''Who are you?'' I asked but instead of answering The masked figure started walking out. I ran up to it and grabbed it's arm but it pushed me away and threw a dagger at my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for impact. It never came. I opened my eyes and the dagger was an inch from my throat.

''Thank you El.'' I said before taking the knife and running at the figure who had left the house after throwing it. When I ran outside I found the figure climbing a rope to a helicopter so I tried to act fast. I threw the dagger but it missed the figure but ripped a cut in his cloak. The figure kept his balance but dropped a note. The helicopter took off and I was left standing there holding a bunch of papers, 2 notebooks and a pill bottle. The note fell down and I grabbed it with my free hand.

It said: 'Trust No One... Follow the map'

I turned around and everybody was standing on the front porch waiting to see what I say. Right before I spoke the house was lifted into the air and shrunken down to a doll house. The was a girl standing behind the mini house with a wand. We locked eyes and then we heard rustling in a nearby bush. We looked at it and out walked a teenager.

''DaHana, there you are. You know how mother doesn't like to be kept waiting.'' The teen scolded the younger girl.

''I was just finding myself a new doll house.'' DaHana explained. I gaped at her lying.

''No you weren't you took my friends house and shrunk it with them still inside.'' I explained,''Now give me back me friends!'' The eldest looked at me before laughing. I looked at her puzzled.

''You don't know?'' she asked and I shook my head,'' You never heard the legend.'' Still confused about what's going on.

''My name is TaHani. Please to go crocus avenue tomorrow at 12pm and I will tell you everything.'' TaHani said,'' Now DaHana return the house to normal.'' DaHana nodded and reversed her spell. TaHani nodded and they started walking away right as everyone ran out of the house.

''Wait!,'' I yelled getting TaHani to stop,'' How will I know what house is what?'' TaHani laughed and walked up to me then took off the necklace she was wearing and put it on me.

''Never take this off and you will be able to know which house is which.'' She said and walked over to the edge of the forest. Everyone else (the group) reached me just as TaHani turned around.

''Remember your most powerful weapon is your voice.'' and with that she and DaHana disappeared into the trees.


	6. Side noteRant on Doom Marine 54

Calling that mass of revolting sludge of yours a story is like calling a bucket of putrid, stinking, maggot-infested garbage a steak dinner. Like rotting garbage, there's occasionally some recognizable trace of what it was supposed to be, which only makes the rest of that disgusting sack of offal posing as fanfic just so much worse. Then you have the utter gall to beg people to praise your efforts, as though you actually made some effort instead of just scribbling down your brain drool and contaminating the Net with it. Nobody with the intelligence of a body louse would pretend that was a story. In fact, I owe your lice an apology for saying that. I've had toenail fungus that was smarter than you. I've read better stories in random combinations of words made from old bills that have gone through the paper shredder. You would have to get smarter to become a drooling idiot. Whoever deluded you into believing you could write ought to be flogged. Not only do you expose unsuspecting readers to the foul mess of slaughterhouse waste you call a story, but you cry like the whiny little baby you are when people don't tell you it's the best story ever... I bet you're crying right now. You're an infected boil on the buttocks of fandom. Your momma curses herself daily for ever letting a stupid brat like you be born.

Go to Wattpad bitch!

* * *

This was said to me by Doom Marine 54 not only rude but said the same thing on my other stories. It's funny because he said I should be crying when I read his message but I won't. I want to keep doing what I love and that's writing. It's funny cause he took so much time out of there life just to criticize me. Why? because they probably don't love themselves so they want to make people feel bad about themselves but I don't care what he says. He's on a high horse and he needs to hop the fuck down. Yes, if you go to my previous stories they were utter trash but at least I tried to write an actually story unlike you. The only thing you posted on here was about a story being stolen. Yes it good of you to do that. But what story could you write? I am on here trying to get better at my writing and being descriptive about what I write but your on here being a little pussy who can't do anything except be mean to people. I already know I'm bigger than you so hop the fuck outta my life. I asked for constructive criticism not rude thoughts of some jerk on a high-horse. You can't even write stories but your trying to tell me I'm that bad. That's funny. Try writing a story and see how that works out for you. I hope it works great. Maybe people wouldn't have reported you if you hadn't been so rude then again that's all you know how to do. Also why are you so concerned about my stories? If you don't like them don't read them, it's as simple as that or do you want to try to be extra and cause problems.

Also I prefer Thot not bitch, thanks


End file.
